1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known systems for managing an action to be executed by a user (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-345966 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-88829). For example, when some kind of event to be immediately dealt with has occurred, such systems can present to a user an action to be executed on the event that has occurred.
However, presenting only contents of an action to be executed cannot make a user know whether the action needs to be executed urgently or does not need to be executed urgently.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program product that are capable of presenting a task that indicates an action to be executed upon occurrence of an event and a target completion time of the task to a user.